poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hank J Wimbleton
Hank J. Wimbleton is the main protagonist of the Madness Combat series. Hank has played a capital role in almost every Madness Combat episode. The only episodes of the main series where he is not a protagonist are Madness Combat 8: Inundation, in which his corpse only appeared as a cameo in the foreground, Madness Combat 5.5, where he only appeared for less than a second, Madness Combat 6.5, and Madness Combat 7.5. In the latter two, he was only mentioned and did not appear at all. In the animations, Hank has died seven times (three times by Jesus, three times by Tricky, once by suicide in order to finish off Jesus), and has been revived again, by an unknown medium known as the Higher Powers, and Tricky in Madness Combat 6. Overall, Hank has killed 640 people through the series, which is more than all the other main characters have combined, and amounts to around 48% of the series' total kills. Bio Hank's adventure in the world of madness is madness, he had to kill over 30 people for a boombox. Hank is rarely phased by anything, be it supernatural foes appearing or being grievously wounded, and focuses his attention on killing his next target. Hank rarely shows pain no matter how battered he becomes; this is shown in Madness Combat 5 when he's impaled, only to quickly kill Tricky and pull the streetsign back out of his chest. The closest Hank has ever shown to a moment of weakness was in Madness Combat 7 — Hank was willing to accept death than to be continuously revived by Tricky. Hank often grabs the weapon he can grab first, but when given time to choose he picks weapons with some brutality to them, or he just picks a weaker one to give himself a bigger challenge. In Madness Combat 7 Hank chooses the chainsaw over a closet full of firearms, and in Incident:001A he chooses a hatchet over a pistol and assault rifle. Despite this Hank is willing to take weaker, subtler weapons such as fiber wire when tasked with a stealthy approach. In madness combat 9 Hank is revived and given a new look; he is roughly twice his original size, has no cross on his face, a robotic looking head, and has a crustaceous-looking arm with a claw as a hand. Since his magnification in the Agent Magnification Chamber, he became just like a Mag Agent, and Deimos increased his fighting skill, allowing him to kill the Mag Agent: V3 without any weapons. He is last seen about to fight the Auditor, who has also increased in size due to sucking in several dead agents. During the magnification process, Hank's strength-to-agility-to-intelligence ratio is shown as 43:50:3. Deimos also upgraded and augmented Hank's magnification, explaining his increased strength and agility, but he was also interrupted and shot to death before he could finish the upgrade, which explains Hank's new arm. Trivia * Pooh will meet Hank J Wimbleton in Pooh's Adventures of Madness Combat, along with Sanford, Deimos, Tricky, Jesus, the Auditor and more. * Hank will also make another guest appearance where goes on a rampage to save Pooh.